Maybe They Did Me A Favor
by Zawakei
Summary: Requested by UraharaSteph on Quizilla.


_"Gotta get away... gotta get away... gotta get away!"_ I muttered hurriedly to myself as I ran down the endless hallways.  
If you're wondering what I was talking about, I was running away from a mass of boys, trying to throw themselves all over me. Ugh! It was so damn annoying! For one, I hated large groups of people especially if they were people I'd never spoken to before which was the case at the time. And it also didn't help that they randomly knew my name and almost everything about me like my own personal stalker club or something! Anyway, I decided that running wasn't helping me at all so I was going to find a good hiding spot like an empty room or something. I ran a little more before I spotted a science lab - perfect!

_"Those retards would never look for me there,"_ I thought.  
I leaped into the room like one of those cool action hero-like people in those movies. I sighed in relief, happy to finally be able to get some peace. I looked up, expecting to see some science tool things or whatever you call them but was met by almost completely darkness excusing the dim candle light. Now, I don't really mind the dark but I did mind the sudden feel of being watched. At the time, I didn't know if I should leave or not but some sort of voice told me to proceed further into the mystery room. Doing so, I started to walk forward but felt a slight chill run down my spine which I attempted to shake off and ignore. Yeah, that didn't really work but I continued on my way before I hit something or well, it was a someone. I leaped - more like spazzed - backwards and of course, landed on my ass. Yeah, the name Serenity was a bad choice for me when my parents named me.  
_  
__"What do we have here? Have you come to join the Black Magic Club?"_ the person I bumped into asked.  
Magic is a funny little thing, isn't it? It's one of those things some people believe and some others don't but neither opinion can be certain if it is correct or not. Especially something like Black Magic now that is an even funnier thing. For centuries, it has been believed and used - at least supposedly - and also has been shunned and rejected. I myself had never really pondered on the matter nor had an opinion on it but I guess that was because the subject had never been brought up in any conversation I'd had. I wasn't sure how to respond to the stranger, I didn't want to seem abrupt or anything so I just went with my instincts.

_"Black Magic Club? Never heard of it..."_ I said honestly.  
It was true, I hadn't known of any sort of club involving any sort of magic but the thought of it sounded kinda fun.  
_  
__"But I wouldn't mind joining if I knew what you did here,"_ I grinned slightly.  
I still hadn't actually seen this person, only a cloaked figure somewhere infront of me but they probably couldn't see me anyway. I suddenly realised that I was still on the floor because I am an idiot. Sighing, I stood up and dusted myself off before facing forward to the mysterious male. He began to explain to me about the club and I would ask questions every now and then. You could say I was sort of intrigued by the time he had finished and it made me think that joining this club would be rather interesting plus it would be a good way to hide from my silly little fanboys. I gave the stranger a smile - though he probably couldn't see it.

_"Well, seems rather fun... Sure! I'll join,"_ I grinned a little.  
I heard a weird sort of gasp of relief or something which took me aback, making me take a few steps back. I was going to ask if cloaked guy was okay but then he spoke.

_"Y-You'll really join? That's so... good to hear!"_ he exclaimed.  
His voice was filled with pure joy which made me chuckle and smile brightly at his happiness.

Ever since that day, I had attended the Black Magic Club. I learned more about the cloaked male or by his name, Umehito Nekozawa. We came to be really good friends and know a lot about each other. I felt comfortable around him and could say anything to him without worrying about his reaction. Not to mention, I adored the Beelzenef doll he gave me - so cute! But I had a problem, I had over time developed feelings for Nekozawa-senpai and I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if telling him my feelings was the right or wrong thing to do and it began to eat away at me. After a few weeks of debating at my confused brain, I had decided to confess my feelings for my senpai. Once I got to school, I collected all my bravery and courage before going to the Black Magic Club's room. Unsurprisingly, Nekozawa-senpai was there alone which gave me the perfect time to say what I needed to say.

_"Um, senpai? I need to talk to you about something important,"_ I put on my serious face.  
Nekozawa-senpai's mouth twitched a little in confusion but nodded, his Beelzenef doll leaned in closely as if it were listening as well. Just as I opened my mouth to speak, a voice beat me to the punch.  
_"I actually have something to say too..."_ Senpai said quietly.  
I would've let him speak first but if I knew I would back out if I didn't say my feelings right there and then. I took in a deep breath, bring all my confidence in and then...  
_"I love you!"_ we both said in unison.  
I froze, shocked and surprised and could do nothing but stare in awe at the cat lover. He... loved me too? I couldn't believe it! It was just so unreal; I'd never imagine him being in love someone like me! And by the sound of the gasp he made and nearly dropping his Beelzenef doll, he probably thought the same about me.

_"You... do?"_ I finally managed to ask.  
_"...Yes, I do... I have for a while now..."_ his voice was more quiet than usual.  
_"R-Really? So have I!"_  
I suddenly had the oddest feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was like all my emotions were flying around inside me without a care in the world. I had never felt so happy! Without thinking, I leaped up and glomped my precious senpai before planting my lips onto his for a few seconds before pulling away with a huge grin on my face. He looked up with a bright red face but was filled with joy, wrapping his arms timidly around his waist - well, I had glomped him and pushed him to the floor. He smiled up at me before leaning up and our lips connected once more.

Since then, we've been together and I haven't been happier! Y'know, those fanboys actually did me a favour. Teehee~


End file.
